Why Beatrice hates Family Reunions
by NatalieKfan
Summary: This is my first fanfic. The story takes place at a family reunion when the Starlings, Hamilton, and Jonah are 10, when Ian and Amy are 9, and when Dan, Natalie, Reagan, and Madison are 6. This is what happens when the Cahills team up against Beatrice.


Amy's P.O.V.

It was like any other family reunion, Madison and Reagan were wrestling each-other, Hamilton was watching Madison and Reagan, Dan was practicing some "karate moves", Jonah was listening to music, Ian and Natalie were arguing, the Starlings were on their laptop, and I was trying to read. We were all in Grace's huge living room.

Grace came in with another family member, but this family member none of us kids were ready for. It was aunt Beatrice! She came in with a scowl on her face as usual. She noticed me reading and said, "Amy, what are you doing! Too much reading is bad for you! Put that book down!" "Y-yes aunt B-beatrice," I sighed. "Stop stuttering!" Then she turned to Dan. "Daniel, how many times do I have to tell you not to play rough in the house!" Dan paused in the middle of a kick, lost his balance, and fell on Madison and Reagan. They were about to beat him up when Beatrice said, "Girls get off the ground, that is not lady like!" Madison and Reagan immediately got up. Hamilton said, "Hey you can't talk to my sisters like that!" "Don't talk back to me, young man!" Beatrice scolded. Before she could say anything else, Grace said, "Beatrice why don't we go get your room ready." "Fine! But how you can let such barbarians into your house is beyond me!"

When Grace left, Natalie exclaimed, "Did you see her hair, Ian, it was hideous!" Ian nodded in agreement. Madison said, "If Grace hadn't taken that mean old grump out of here I would have showed her a lesson!" Then Jonah turned to Dan and me and asked, "Is she always that mean?" I said, "She's n-n-not that b-bad." Then Dan said, "Are you kidding! She's a horrible, terrible, awful, mean, old grump!"

Grace called everybody to lunch, so we all raced to the dining room. When we got there, Beatrice gave us one look and scowled again. "You children look filthy! Go wash yourselves before you eat." aunt Beatrice said. All of us ran to go "wash ourselves" before aunt Beatrice could get really angry. Lunch didn't go so well. When Dan opened his mouth to speak, food sprayed all over aunt Beatrice. She told him to go upstairs to his bedroom till he learned not to talk with his mouth full. Before he ran upstairs he grabbed a few cookies.

After lunch all of us kids went back to the living room. Ian said, "We have to get rid of that old grump, she is rude and has no sense of style!" "Yeah," said Hamilton, "she wouldn't let me have as many cookies as I wanted, she needs to go!" "So what are we going to do?" asked Sinead. "We should make her miserable. Amy, what makes her really upset?" "Sh-sh-should we really make her m-m-mad?" I asked. "Yes!" everybody else exclaimed. "W-well D-dan is much better at m-m-making her upset th-than I am." I said. "Then let's go ask Dan!" Reagan and Madison said in unison.

When we got to Dan's room he was more than happy to help us. "She hates bugs, mice, bad manners, loud noises, dogs, and most of all anyone going near her cat statue thingies." Dan said. "Great! We can get rid of her for sure." said Ian. "I-I-I d-don't know. Isn't th-this k-kind of m-mean." I said. "No, of course not! It's absolutely necessary." Natalie said.

So we got to work, Dan and the Holts went to go catch bugs and mice, Ian started making the plan, and the Starlings were trying to get Arnold to obey them. Finally Ian said, "Here's the plan, at dinner we will behave, as Beatrice puts it "barbarians". Then after dinner if she watches t.v. we will make so much noise she'll have to stop. After that, if she goes to bed we'll put a piece of meat in her pocket so Arnold will chase her. When she gets into her bed she will find bugs and mice in her bed. If that doesn't work we will have to go to plan B." "Wh-what is p-plan B?" I asked. Before Ian could answer me, Grace came in and asked us if we were having fun. I thought I noticed a twinkle in her eye, but I figured it was nothing.

Grace's P.O.V.

I thought I heard talking coming from Dan's room, so I went to see what was going on. When I got there I heard Ian say, "Here's the plan." Instead of coming in I decided to eavesdrop on their conversation. It was so nice to see them working together, they will make great Madrigals when they're older. Except that what they were doing wasn't exactly peaceful. I had to admit it was a great plan. Then I heard Ian say something about plan B, and Amy didn't seem so sure about it. I walked in, and asked if they were having fun. I noticed Amy give me a strange look, so I had to keep myself from laughing. I told them dinner was in an hour, and then left to tell the adults about the kids' plans.

Ian's P.O.V.

I told the others about my great plan, and of course they loved it. I was a little surprised when Grace came in, but she didn't say anything about our plan so I figured she hadn't heard anything. Finally it was dinnertime, so the first part of our plan came into action. Beatrice asked Hamilton to pass the salad, and he "accidentally" dropped it on her. The other boys, and the Holt twins started having a burping contest. We all started laughing. Then Reagan and Madison started throwing their food at each other, and they "accidentally" threw some of it at Beatrice. After that, Beatrice decided to go watch t.v. in the living room. Since Amy was sitting next to her she dropped some meat in her pocket. When Beatrice walked past Arnold he jumped up, and started following her. She kicked at him, but he jumped out of the way. He ended up following her all the way to the living room.

After dinner, since Beatrice was watching t.v. We decided to play a game of tag in the hallway next to the living room. We were screaming, yelling, and stomping as loudly as we could. She yelled at us, and told us to stop, so we reluctantly did. Then she went to her room, pulled her sheets back, and screamed so loudly everybody in the house could hear her. As the bugs and mice ran out of her room Dan and the Holts tried to catch them. Beatrice insisted on sleeping in another room. I can't believe she hasn't left yet. Now we have to do plan B.

Grace's P.O.V

Dinner was quite enjoyable for everyone except Beatrice. I watched Amy put the meat in Beatrice's pocket. I had to try really hard not to laugh. When I told the other adults about the children's plans they almost fell out of their seats laughing. When Beatrice screamed I was surprised because when I was younger I played tricks on her, and she never screamed like that. I told the children to go to bed, and couldn't help but wonder what their plan B was.

Ian's P.O.V.

After the adults went downstairs we met in Dan's room. We started talking about plan B. Amy said, "I d-don't think w-we should do p-plan B. It just seems s-so m-mean." "Haven't you ever heard the saying "What goes around, comes around?" asked Sinead. "Y-yes, but it j-just sounds so mean." Amy said. "Well we have to get rid of her. We already came this far, we have to go all the way." Jonah said. "Go all the way where?" Dan asked. Everybody ignored Dan's question. "Amy we have to do it," I said." "Okay." Amy finally gave in. Tomorrow should be interesting.

Amy's P.O.V.

I can't believe I gave in. Plan B is just too mean. I have to do something. I had a lot of trouble falling asleep that night. If my mom and dad were alive would they be proud of me, I thought about it, and figured out what I had to do. Then my door creaked open, and Dan came in. "Amy, you're not going to ruin our plan are you?" he asked. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I mean, are you going to make Beatrice less mad?" he asked. "Dan," I said, "I have to. It's not nice."

"Beatrice isn't nice," he argued.

"Well, do you want to be like Beatrice?" I asked. "No!" he shouted. "Now go to sleep," I said.

The next morning Beatrice was showing off her new cat statue, when Dan, Hamilton, and Jonah came running towards her. "Stop!" she cried. Of course they didn't. When they bumped into her the statue fell out of her hand. To everybody's surprise, I jumped and caught it out of the air. Instead of being grateful, Beatrice said, "Amy, be careful with that. Don't you dare do that again." Then Beatrice ran to her room.

When the adults left everybody started saying things like, "You ruined it", "We worked so hard", or "Thanks a lot." I thought I did the right thing, but nobody else seemed to think so. Then Beatrice came down with her suitcase, and said, "I can't take this place anymore I'm leaving!" When she slammed the door all of us started cheering. Even the adults seemed happy. The next day everybody went home, and that was the end of our family reunion.


End file.
